


"You're My Something Sweet"

by damaged_danzy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: James gets a late night text from Isco, which can only mean one thing, right?





	

James had just gotten comfy on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn and was about to catch up on his favorite Netflix shows, when his phone suddenly vibrated. It was already past midnight and James knew that meant that it could only be one person; his boyfriend. Knowing that the popcorn would probably go to waste, James put it on the coffee table and grabbed his phone. He had one text and it was from Isco.

Isco: _‘What are you doing babe? ;)’_

James shook his head disapprovingly but blushed. Leave it to Isco to want to sext at midnight. He quickly typed back. _‘I was about to watch Netflix.’_

Not even a minute had passed before Isco replied. _‘Without me? How can you Netflix and chill without me? That’s like our thing James!’_ The message was accompanied by a crying emoji.

James quickly texted back. _‘Then come over here!’_

Isco: _‘No you come meet me! I’m at McDonalds.’_

Confused, James didn’t know what to say. He thought Isco was just trying to get in his pants, which James was secretly hoping for. _‘Why there?’_ He texted back.

Isco: _‘You always ask too many questions. Just come please!’_

James sighed. He had nothing else to do, so why not go for it? He sent Isco a thumbs up emoji before going to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He put on some cologne and ran a hand through his hair. He debated on fixing it, but decided not to. James was still fixed on the notion of getting laid and Isco was known to be a hair puller, so he just let his hair go natural. He was already wearing grey sweatpants, so he just threw a hoodie over his bare chest. He had grabbed his car keys and was about to lock his apartment up when James saw the popcorn on the table. James hated wasting food, so he swiftly walked back in and grabbed the bowl. He walked back out and locked his door. 

Luckily, James was the only person in the hall. He didn’t quite feel like explaining why he was carrying a large bowl of popcorn around. 

James lived on the first floor of the building, so he didn’t have much of a walk to go outside. He found his car, unlocked it, and carefully put the popcorn in the passenger’s seat. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate it before starting up his car.

McDonald's wasn’t even five minutes away from where James lived. He probably could have walked, but James had always been afraid of the dark, so he opted for driving. James made his way down the road, trying to find a song to listen to. He finally gave up; he wasn’t a fan of the late night remixes that DJs played. He could see the golden arches through his windows and smiled. Leave it to his boyfriend to want to meet at one of the most unromantic places. He pulled into the driveway and into the parking lot. He took another handful of popcorn into his mouth and chewed. 

James didn’t know why, but every time he met up with Isco, he would suddenly be hit with nerves. From the very first date two years ago, to Isco casually coming to his house just to have dinner, it would always make James anxious. Taking a deep breath, James exhaled. He looked into the McDonalds’ windows and he smiled. Isco was sitting in front of a window, smiling as wide as he could, motioning for James to come in.

Nerves fading away, James smiled back before turning his car off. He got out and locked his car, the car making a loud beeping noise in the nearly empty parking lot. He pulled the door open and slid into the booth with Isco, sitting across from him.

“Hey babe,” Isco said, chewing on a fry. He leaned over and gave James a kiss on the lips, French fry still hanging from his mouth.

Used to Isco’s signs of affection, James didn’t mind. “Can I ask why we’re meeting at McDonald’s?”

Isco shrugged. “I was in the mood for something sweet and salty.”

James looked down at the abundance of fries on Isco’s tray and raised an eyebrow. “Where’s your something sweet?”

“You are,” Isco winked. “You’re my something sweet.”

James could feel himself turning red. Leave it to Isco to make McDonald’s feel romantic. He pursed his lips, but couldn’t fight the smile from coming. “You’re too much.”

Isco laughed, eyes lighting up, showcasing his long and dark eyelashes. “Honestly James, I love you. You’re my favorite.” He reached across the table and grabbed James’ hand, giving it a little shake.

“I love you too. But seriously, why here?”

“Why not? I like their food and plus I was running low on cash, okay? I would have invited you over to my place, but y’know,” Isco trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

James sighed. “How many times have I told you to move in with me? I don’t mind. I think it would be the best for both of us.”

Isco didn’t say anything. James knew that Isco had grown up in a poor family. Isco was always working little odd jobs, here and there. James always worried about him. He didn’t want to hurt Isco’s feelings, but his financial situation wasn’t improving. James wasn’t rolling in money, but he had enough and he was comfortable. Deep down, James knew that Isco had invited him to McDonald’s because Isco hated where he lived. Isco lived in a small apartment, where the lights would flicker on and off, and he was lucky if there was enough hot water for a shower once a week.

Isco finally spoke, in a low quiet voice. “You mean it?” He was looking down at the table, as if too embarrassed to look at James.

James placed his free hand over their conjoined hands on the table. “I mean it Isco. Look at me please.”

They have had this same conversation over and over. James had pleaded Isco to move in with him dozens of times, but Isco always refused, saying he didn’t need charity.

Isco looked up, big brown eyes mixed with sadness. “I’m sorry James. I know we’ve talked about it before, but I don’t want to take up your space and mess with your flow.”

James snorted. “Isco, we’ve been together for over two years. _You_ are my flow. I want to be with you forever. Couples move in with each other all the time. I just assumed it was the next natural step in our relationship.”

Isco smiled, the happiness in his eyes slowly coming back. He had that usual cheeky look on his face, and James was surprised by how fast his mood changed. “You want to be with me forever, huh?”

Oh, so that was it. Isco was always a little shit when it came to James’ feelings. Isco would tease him, because James had always been shy and a little naïve in their relationship. At first, James thought that Isco was being mean to him, but he soon realized that that was how Isco showed his feelings. James never really believed that opposites attract, but Isco proved him wrong; and James had never been so glad to be wrong.

“Forever and ever.”

Isco stroked his beard, eyes looking up. “I guess that can be arranged.”

“Wait, does that mean you’ll move in with me?!” James asked, voice rising high.

Chuckling, Isco nodded. “Yeah, I will.”

James was elated. “Why now though? I’ve asked you before.”

“I don’t know. Honestly, I’ve always wanted to move in with you, or you know, just be around you all the time. I always talked myself out of it though. I didn’t want to be a burden or-”

“You could never be a burden,” James interrupted.

“I know,” Isco teased. “No, but really, I just felt weird about the whole thing. Like I’m just taking from you and giving you nothing. But what you just said, about taking our relationship to the next level, that really touched me James. I’ve been wanting to do something like that, but I never knew how to do it or what to do. I’ve known that I loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I want to be with you forever.”

James’ heart was racing. “This is really happening right? This isn’t some bizarre dream in McDonald’s?”

Isco shook his head no. “This is real baby. And you know what else is real? Us. I promise that I’m going to buy you a pretty shiny ring to go on that pretty little hand of yours.”

“Are you proposing?!”

“James, I would have married you yesterday if I could. Yes, I’m proposing. I promise that when I get enough money, I’m getting you a ring. I promise to be yours forever if you’ll let me.”

“Yes yes yes!” James exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. The fast food restaurant was empty of customers, but the late night workers were giving him a few stares. He hastily sat back down, not even caring that he was making a scene.

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Isco motioned. He stood up and James followed him.

“Did you walk here?” James asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, unlike some people, I’m not afraid of the dark.”

“Shhhh. My car’s right here. Let’s just drive back to my place.”

“Okie dokie.”

James unlocked the car and opened the door. He looked at the passenger’s side and couldn’t stop Isco in time. Without even looking at the seat, Isco tried to sit down, unaware of the popcorn bowl.

“What the-?” He sat down on the edge of the bowl, causing the other side of it to rise. Dozens of pieces of popcorn and kernels flew all in the car. “James, why the hell do you have this in your car?”

Giggling before answering, he started his car up, letting the heater warm up. “Well, I was about to eat that popcorn while watching Netflix, but you kinda had different ideas for my night. You know I hate wasting food, so I just decided to bring it with me.”

Isco rolled his eyes. “And you say I’m too much.” He grabbed James’ free hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel. “And don’t think that I didn’t notice that you didn’t fix your hair, which can only mean one thing,” he smirked.

James blushed, thankful that it was too dark in the car for Isco to see him.

The ride to James’ was short and filled with a pleasant silence. It wasn’t too long before James was pulling up and parking in his usual spot. Isco jumped out of the car and ran to open James’ door.

“What a gentleman,” James cooed.

Isco faked a bow. “Only for you my prince.”

They shortly made their way to James’ apartment, lips attached to one another’s before the door was unlocked. James frantically closed the door with his leg outstretched, Isco pulling him into the direction of the bedroom.

“James,” Isco said between kisses. “I want you… now… wanna make you mine.. always.” He led them into James’ bedroom, falling onto the bed on his back, pulling James down on top of him. “I can’t wait to be your husband,” he confessed as James softly nipped at his neck.

James smiled. Isco was a loving boyfriend, but James had never seen him be this sentimental. “Just don’t ask me to change my last name.”

Isco laughed. “Shut up James Alarcon.”

The laughter and smiles soon turned into heavy kisses and breathy moans. Hickeys all over their bodies, each one marking the other as their own. Blankets and pillows were carelessly thrown on the floor, as James got on his knees and Isco positioned behind him. Minutes passed by, but it felt like an eternity, as James and Isco made their love become a reality. 

\---

The next morning, Isco woke up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. He looked at James, who was still sleeping, and noticed the little pile of drool on his pillow. Isco shouldn’t have found it endearing, but oddly enough, he did. He was deeply in love and to him, James had no imperfections. 

The early morning light was peeking through the curtains as Isco wrapped his arms around James and had the feeling that he could get used to waking up with him for the rest of his life.

Isco had always heard the saying that a house was not a home. Today he realized how true that was. He had never felt at home in his rundown apartment, but being with James made Isco feel at home.

And home is where the heart is.

Isco finally knew that he was at home, holding James in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! When I was writing this, I planned on it just being something fun and light-hearted, but in a way, the story wrote itself. I actually really liked it overall and I'm almost thinking that this could serve as a prequel to a bigger, longer story. :)


End file.
